


The Reason Why Eveyone In Itachiyama Believes In Love But Also Has Weekly Breakdowns

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A memorial of the good ol days, And by oblivious I mean OBLIVIOUS, And wants them to get together, Au where sakukomo are NOT cousins, Can be interpreted as platonic with a platonic sequel coming, Fluff, Gen, Im so salty bye, Itachiyama is done with thme, Itachiyama's OTP, Literally everyone ships them, M/M, Written before chapter 394, and only wants them to already get married, oblivious gays, them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: The title says it all.or, the fic where Itachiyama's resident antisocial germaphone, human repulsive finds his match in Sunshine, Child Miracle Boy who is the human equivalent of sunshine and rainbows at all times and how their obliviousness causes the whole school to dissolve into chaos.
Relationships: Itachiyama Academy and Sakusa Kiyoomi & Komori Motoya, Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	The Reason Why Eveyone In Itachiyama Believes In Love But Also Has Weekly Breakdowns

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before I dive right into you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012130) by [tothemovies (jayjem_jam)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjem_jam/pseuds/tothemovies). 



> I would like to thank SakuKomo for haunting my dreams until this came out but also thank you tothemovies because I binge read all your SakuKomo fics before writing this and your brilliant writing has helped me throuh most of the writer's block. However no thanks to Furudate because I barely have crumbs...give me SakuKomo dammit, give me everything.
> 
> Also I thrive with acknowledge so please comment what you liked or didn't like and/or leave kudos...thank you!

Sakusa Kiyoomi, germaphobe extraordinaire, pinnacle of antisocial behavior, representative of "Hating Humans" club, wearer of "Death Glare That Even Makes Adults Cry", Mr. Talk-To-Me-And-Get-Killed, having friends? Never in a million- billion-gazillion years.

Heck people who came anywhere within 10ft of him receives the Death Glare that puts even a nuclear bomb to shame with it's dangerous implication. It's up there with the few world-ending weapons that exists and honestly, the students and staffs of Itachiyama quite like their lives to even try him.

The only few that are allowed close to him are his volleyball team (they barely make the cut- Mr. Extraordinaire’s love for volleyball exceeding the need to be 10 continents away from all humans) and his mother (she is the only one allowed inside the 10ft boundary through sheer willpower and a nastier glare than Sakusa's)

So the conclusion reached by the whole body of Itachiyama Academy is that unless you are his mother, you stay as far as you can from him at all times except if you are a volleyball club member; in that case you are allowed near him only during club activities.

The rule worked pretty well, amazingly in fact. From elementary everyone had kept their distances, only speaking when there is absolute need and even the first year of middle school seemed pretty good, no one had interacted with him except his home room teacher who needed to call out his name every morning.

The Revolution began in the second year of middle school with a transfer student in the middle of June.

Komori Motoya, Itachiyama learned very fast, was probably a hybrid between a golden retriever and a barnacle, thriving on attention and affection. He seemed to always have a sun behind him 25/8, and all in all belonged to a whole different universe than Itachiyama's Pride.

Mr. Happy Pill’s personality attracted many admirers and within 2 months of joining the entire school not only knew him but boasted a status of friendship with resident Sunshine.

All in all, life in Itachiyama Academy looked happy and bright, the mere existence of Mr. Sunshine bringing a smile on everyone's faces.

The first time everyone saw Mr. Sunshine as anything but a Happy Pill was one Monday morning when he, quite casually made his way to the house of darkness at the left corner of class 2-6 and greeted a deathly looking Sakusa with one of those smiles that made the flowers bloom and the sky to lighten.

Immediately, every single conversation ceased, many of 2-6 students sending prayers up to the Big Man Above, begging for Motoya's soul to be granted entry in the Sunshine Land many called heaven. Some teared up at the thought of their Resident Sunshine dying so early in his life and many actually cried when they noticed the Death Glare that Sakusa directed toward an unflinching Komori who only waved off Death as he chatted without a worry. When the death glare proved fruitless, somehow, 2-6 is still not exactly sure, the Death glare deepened and took its ultimate form.

The entire class flinched and had a meltdown, some already seeing their ancestors and sending prayers up to whatever deity; some even going as far as to try and get Motoya away from the Reaper.

But alas, Sunshine Motoya only grinned, either not noticing or not caring about the whole class having a collective mental breakdown as he talked to a silent Sakusa.

Everyone in class 2-6 and the school as a whole, when the feat spread during lunch, cried when Komori strutted down the corridor to the canteen, unscathed and ever-smiling. Even the teachers in the staff room banded together and thanked the heavens for sending Sunshine Boy Motoya to Itachiyama.

Few courageous souls cornered some of the members of volleyball club who looked as tearful as the whole school body felt. Namahara from 2-3 swears he heard the captain sob when he tried to ask them of the sorcery that Komori performed. Despite the entire volleyball club, both Junior and High School divisions, looking like proud parents, when asked, the only response they could formulate was an equivalent '????' In real life speech.

Like wildfire, the news of Wonder Boy Komori spread through the Academy and everyone waited with baited breaths for more interaction between their Grumpy Pride and Miracle Sunshine for the rest of the month; they were disappointed when there was no path crossing took place and in time, they forgot about the interaction overall.

All went back to how it was before the Event took place and everyone was simply enjoying the second chance in life they got after the almost-apocalypse that took place.

Then _that_ happens.

One bright Monday morning when the swallows are chirping and the skies are a beautiful clear shade of blue and the weather is warm and nice, Mr. Miracle Boy stomps into the classroom of 2-6 and slams his fists on a gloomy Sakusa's desk.

"You idiot!" Resident Sunshine curses, "You fucking dumb bitch, rotten damned pasta, what the fuck were you thinking coming to school today?"

The already silent classroom, somehow manages to fall into a deeper silence and someone cries.

_What. The. Fuck._

The distilled silence only heightens Motoya's voice and everyone in the classroom flinches.

The weird immunity that Komori seemed to have against the Death Glare doesn't extend to other members of the Academy and so, everyone takes a step back, some even decided that the consequent drama is not really worth their life and escaping the classroom as quietly as they could.

Those who did stay to watch the one-in-a-million interaction witnessed the sudden silence Komori fell into, last of his words echoing throughout the closed room.

With baited breaths the students watched as Komori kept eye contact with the Death Glare before he sighed with whatever knowledge he had garnered, muttered a “If it gets worse you are going home,” with astounding finality before he left for his own class.

The collective sigh of class 2-6 was loud enough for Sakusa to notice but it seemed as if even a second almost-apocalypse wasn't enough for Sakusa to care.

_Actually what the fuck was going on?_

That question echoed throughout the academy, even teachers becoming too invested in every interaction between the Representatives of Death and Sunshine Boy. The breaking point finally came when Komori popped into class 2-6 on a Friday and immediately exclaimed Sakusa's name. He quickly made his way to the Death Corner, unbothered by the silence that befell.

"Let's go to the Festival in town on Saturday!" He exclaimed, popping down in the chair in front of Sakusa, staring expectantly.

What transpired after that, no one is sure, only that Komori beamed and winked before strutting out of the classroom. Whether they went to the festival or not remained unseen but on Monday when Sakusa came in with a Pikachu chain on the zipper of his back, the entire class and the school in general lost their shit.

It was then it was decided that the mystery of SakuKomo needs to be unveiled, and as soon as possible last everyone in the school, including the teachers, don’t lose their remaining brain cells.

It was collaboration of the century: Itachiyama Academy had a range of people with a range of opinions which often ended in hostile situations. For everyone to come together and agree to work in unity was as shocking and surprising as Komori Motoya's relationship with Sakusa Kiyoomi.

The student council set up a whole Reddit blog about the pair they now dubs their OTP. Almost everyone joined. The photography club let 2-6 have one of their cameras; the newspaper club setting up a whole bulletin for their favorite duo. The volleyball club promised to update every one of any OTP moments that will take place and within 2 weeks Project SakuKomo launched.

Like everything in high school, Project SakuKomo lasted like 5 days before everyone collectively abandoned it. More like, they simply decided to be passive bystanders instead of seeking the stars of the Project out. After all, privacy is actually a thing.

One month later, the Reddit page has their first post made. On a beautiful Saturday morning, the class president of 2-1 logs into his Reddit account and uploads a bunch of pictures that then proceeds to cause the collective breakdown of Itachiyama Academy.

Sakusa Kiyoomi going outside willingly? And that to a crowded place? Unbelievable.

Komori Motoya pulling Sakusa along and the other letting him do so? Unexpected.

Sakusa Kiyoomi _smiling?_ What the actual fuck?

(Sakusa doesn't really know what happened. One hour ago, he was in his house helping his mother to cut vegetables for tonight's dinner and the next he is being pulled into a cinema hall by that tall ass libero from his VBC who somehow adopted him and now can't leave him alone.

When they come out of the room, squinting at the sudden change in light intensity, Komori _beams_ and ouch, his heart hurts.

"Thank you for coming along," Motoya says, munching on the remaining popcorn, “I know you don’t like being outside.”

“Well…” Sakusa might be a blunt fuck up of a human being but even he doesn’t want the Sunshine Child to look sad, “You wanted you watch the movie…”

“Sakusa,” Motoya laughs, “I manhandled you to come with me, and you don’t need to sugarcoat it.”

Sakusa, in that moment decides that having Komori Motoya in his life perhaps is for good seeing as how this Miracle Child is not only immune to his death glare but somehow he doesn’t need words to know what Sakusa is thinking, and that, is always a major tick box in Sakusa’s friendship-application form.

His lips twitch up before he can stop it and he decided to just fuck it as he says, “I did enjoy the movie but I don’t have my mask with me because you were too impatient to let me get my things.”

Motoya shrugs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a mask. He tosses it to Sakusa and laughs at his incredulous expression, “I’m surprised you lasted this long; I grabbed it on the way out but then forgot it was in my packet.”

As Sakusa puts the mask on and follows behind Motoya’s lively chatter he reaches the conclusion that letting Motoya near was a good decision.)

The first time people hear Sakusa speak except the compulsory ‘here’ in homeroom, almost 20 people faint and the whole of second year develops a crush on their resident Reaper. Then they shake their head and slap themselves because no, _you do not have a crush on Sakusa_ , _you can’t because SakuKomo is the GOAT._

It happens something like this, Komori bounces into 2-6 as soon as lunch begins-before Sakusa can run to the gym to practice his serves or something- and takes the chair opposite Sakusa, giving him a blazing smile that blinds almost about everyone and cures about 30 people as he pushes a bento in front of Sakusa and says, “Auntie will have my head I don’t force you to finish this; spare me my head and eat before you make a run for the love of your life.”

Sakusa sighs, moving to take off his mask as Komori digs into his own bento.

Oh, did I mention that it’s probably the first time that anyone saw Sakusa mask-less from within 10 ft of him? Well, yeah and about 20 people cried.

Sakusa grimaces, lips pouting as he opens the bento, and fuck, maybe the whole of 2-6 has a crush on him now. He picks up his chopsticks and says, “There’s a reason I didn’t take the bento today morning…”

Everyone in the classroom internally combust because wow, who knew Mr. I-Hate-Humans has such a nice goddamned voice. Komori just laughs, extending his bento,

“Have mine; I’ll eat the cabbages.”

“Why do you have rice in your lunch?”

“Because I like to have a full stomach?”

“Don’t sass me,” Sakusa sighs, taking the bento as he pushes his to Komori, “I am missing practice because of this.”

“No one fucking practices at lunch you volleyball-maniac. No wonder you sprained your shoulder.”

“Captain does.”

“But he remembers to eat his lunch before or after, unlike _someone._ ”

“What are you, my mom?” Sakusa deadpans, munching on a piece of carrot.

“Your only friend, darling,” Komori replies, rolling his eyes, “The only one who’s able to put up with your constant bullshit _and_ like 90% of your impulse control.”

“You are not my impulse control.”

“Well last time I checked if I wasn’t here you’d probably be in jail for murdering innocents with the amount of ‘death’ aura your give out.”

“Right,” Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Last time _I_ checked you’d probably be in jail for assault.”

“Hey!”

“Shut up and eat, I want to go practice.”

If you ask 2-6 how lunch time was that day, chances are most of them would burst into tears and say with a voice that shakes, “Blessed; the best of my mortal life.”

(“You know you have to speak sometimes; I get that you have that entire dark-emo boy image to keep up but like your whole class and the school in general is terrified of you.”

“Good, it keeps them away.”

“Well it didn’t keep me away.”

“That’s because you are an alien in human skin.”

“Hey Sakusa, wanna fuck with the school?”

“What?”

“They have a Reddit and a bulletin dedicated to us in school. Wanna give them some crumbs?”

“…”

“I mean imagine the shock everyone will get when they learn you actually have a friend and you actually speak.”

“…”

“That’s great! I will see you tomorrow lunch then.”)

The school has yet another breakdown when the news leaks (God, Sakusa, you are killing them) and even the teachers cry. Sakusa speaking? Amazing, but his voice? God-sent.

Someone actually managed to record a snippet of the SakuKomo conversation and made about 70,000 yen selling it to people. Some took pictures that they donated to the photography club with a promise that it will make into the yearbook. (It does and Komori cuts the picture out to pin on his bulletin board on his wall.)

It becomes a usual sight to see Sakusa in the classroom at lunch, Komori opposite him. Most often than not, only Komori speaks and Sakusa only listens with a deadpan expression. Other times they eat quietly and other times Komori speaks, pauses as he looks at Sakusa for a comment before continuing-Sakusa, to the dismay of the student body, doesn’t speak only looks at Komori before continuing with his lunch.

Honestly, Itachiyama’s biggest mystery is the whatever silent communication scheme they have between them; and it surprassed the mystery of who broke into the staff room to steal the maths paper two years ago (that, believe it or not, was the biggest mystery considering how the staff room had like 5 CCTV cameras in every corner).

People don’t even bother looking surprised anymore when Komori comes into the classroom to, in his words, ‘Force feed the grumpy weasel before he runs to practice’. Nowadays people don’t even spare a second glance to the ‘dark corner’ having grown used to the new dynamic.

The first time Komori hugs Sakusa, the boy freezes and along with him the whole class. Mr. Asukawa gapes mid-sentence, blinking rapidly as he takes in the sight in front of him. Then as if a balloon popped, he bursts into tears, sniffling.

Sakusa’s arms remain slack by his side during the entire 30 second hug, eyes wide in surprise. Someone’s camera clicks.

“Happy birthday you grumpy weasel,” Motoya says, shoving a packet at the raven haired boy before bowing to the teacher and leaving the room. Sakusa blinks, Mr. Asukawa sniffles, rubbing his eyes. Then Sakusa peaks inside the bag and his frown smoothes as he takes a seat.

The deathly silence is only broken when the bell rings a minute later and Asukawa has to leave the classroom to get to class. As he passes Mrs. Ishida on the hallway, she doesn’t ask about the red eyes and neither do his students in class 2-1. They already know that the reason for them is nothing else but the SakuKomo duo.

(“Sorry about hugging you so suddenly, I promise I sanitized myself before I came to your classroom.”

“I don’t mind…”

“Oh thank God, I thought I really upset you with the sudden physical contact.”

“It’s alright…just next time…give me some sort of precaution or warning beforehand.”

“Are you saying I am getting a next time?”

“…”

“Yknow, you are very comfy and warm…I might just hug you all the time.”

“…Shut up.”

“Heh, you didn’t say no.”

“…”)

It’s as if that hug had allowed the two fuse into one being. If everyone thought they were close before…now it’s as if they are two halves of the same person, only in two bodies. The collective analogy reached by Itachiyama is whether platonic or romantic, Sakusa and Komori are Yin and Yang, an analogy that makes complete sense since they are so different yet fit together so well, as if two pieces of the same puzzle.

Simply, the whole school ships it-some more than others. Those who develop a crush on them, simply backs out on the basis that they Already-Have-Each-Other. Crushes are stupid anyway-who cares if the ones they cultivate on are hot, handsome, cute, fit, regulars on the strongest volleyball club in the country, top players among middle schoolers- you get the point, everyone cares about their own hearts when Sunshine Child and his Grumpy Weasel are happy and lovely and-

They are a pair-buy one get one free, no exceptions; no concept of personal space or individuality exists between them; nowadays the only time you will find them separated is during class hours.

Every moment they get Komori is draped over Sakusa’s chair either chatting softly, or watching something on Komori’s phone. Sometimes, they don’t even do anything; only sit together, Sakusa on his chair and Komori on Sakusa’s table.

They walk to school together, walk home together, walk to practice together, spend breaks and lunches together. Simply speaking they are always so bloody together that even the oldest of Itachiyama students forget that there was once a time that Sakusa Kiyoomi preferred all humans a thousand miles away from him.

They don’t doubt that if anyone even tries to go anywhere near Sakusa now, they’d still get the Death Glare, but, somehow, Komori Motoya had managed to tame the damned weasel so much that Sakusa now looks like a lost puppy when Komori’s not around.

What witchcraft did the Sunshine Boy perform that he had mellowed out their Resident Reaper into this adorable grumpy bear that he doesn’t even blink anymore when Komori drags him around.

Last Tuesday Mr.Asukawa had bumped into Sakusa in a hurry and when he had expected a twisted, dark glare, Sakusa had muttered a quiet sorry before he had to march to catch up to Komori on their way to the toilet. Everyone within 2 meters had frozen up while Asukawa had teared up and had to crouch on the corridor to get hang of his emotions.

It’s during their third year of middle school that class 3-7 decided to just suck it up and ask Motoya what the fuck his and Sakusa’s deal was because they have an ongoing bet that 3-7 needs to win.

So they choose poor Nakamura, class president for the term to go up to the 6ft puppy that is Komori. It’s one of those rare days where Komori comes to school before Sakusa instead of together.

They chat for a while before Komori’s phone chime; he glances at the notification before rolling his eyes and typing up a reply. When he puts his phone down, the question in Nakamura’s gaze compel him to say, “Sakusa is buying new sanitizers and wanted to know if I wanted something.”

_Duh, there’s an opening, thanks God._

“So what’s your and Sakusa’s deal?” He asks casually, “Are you two dating?”

Komori stares at him for a few minutes before bursting and laughing in his face for ten minutes.

“Er…?”

Komori shakes his head, waving his hands frantically, “No…God why would I be dating that adorable grumpy weasel?”

Nakamura’s and with him, the whole of class 3-7’s face falls into an expression of _‘Are you fucking kidding me?’_ and if you strain your ears you can hear the string of _what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_ inside their brains.

Suwa turns away from where he was eagerly listening to Komori to mutter under his breath, _Bitch you just fucking called him fucking adorable who the fuck calls their fucking friend adorable, you dumb oblivious lovable puppy of a human, what the fuck?_

It goes without saying that the whole of class 3-7 feels the same, considering the amount of hopeless sighs that sound. For someone in the top class with top results, someone who can easily come up with hundred different tactics on the spot during a tense volleyball match, Komori Motoya is absolutely an idiot.

“Er…really?” Nakamura says awkwardly, “You two seem close…I mean before you transferred here, he was basically the pinnacle of Human-Hatred but now…he’s like a grumpy bear.”

“Yeah,” Motoya laughs cluelessly, “He is…a character; the grumpiest dumbass on this side of the world. But he isn’t actually this annoying outside of school though, he just hates human contact.”

_IDIOT_ , the whole class screams internally in unison, some almost ripping their hairs out in frustration. _That’s what we are saying; you are literally draped over him at all times, how the fuck did you get to that stage. Are you not human?_

Thankfully, or not, that is the moment Sakusa enters the classroom is all his dark, grumpy glory, emitting his usual _come anywhere near me and get a free one-way ticket to the grave._

Everyone naturally backs off, Nakamura slinking away to his seat as Sakusa approaches the sunshine and flowers that is Komori. Komori’s sweet friendly smile turns sharp, almost a teasing grin but not quite. Sakusa drops the bag he was holding on Komori’s desk but said boy is too busy holding eye-contact with him to care.

It’s a tense moment for the class but before the tension can explode Sakusa sighs and takes a step back as Komori stands. They are given a moment to inhale fresh oxygen before Komori… _jumps_ Sakusa. His long, firm arms go around Sakusa’s middle as his head places itself on his shoulder; Komori giggles when Sakusa’s fingers jab his sides, the taller snorting when Motoya digs his nose in the sensitive spot on Sakusa’s neck.

Honestly, 3-7 doesn’t want to stare, but they can’t look away either. They swear the black hole that usually surrounds Sakusa is non-existent… _is Sakusa Kiyoomi actually emitting Sunshine and Rainbows as well?_

Before they can figure anything out, the moment is broken as the OTP breaks away and Motoya pounces on the bag Sakusa put on his table.

“Croissants?” Motoya laughs, “You actually got them!”

Sakusa shrugs, going over to his seat as a very content Motoya follows.

Later during lunch, the whole goddamn school loses their mind when the video is uploading into the Reddit thread. By the looks of it, Sakusa was forced into the hug by whatever the hell Motoya said with his eyes, but the later part of the video tells that though convinced into it, Sakusa wasn’t unwilling which is never better because now the school knows that Sakusa actually likes hugs if his content expression was anything to go by. Now they know Mr. Don’t Come Near Me actually likes hugs, perhaps not from everyone but certainly from their resident Sunshine and Rainbows which is obviously enough data for the school to gather together for their weekly breakdown over the duo, couple-whatever.

The volleyball captain cries-he clutches his chest, inhales deeply before slamming his head on his desk before he sobs. The other third years look teary eyed and ecstatic. It is then that it’s decided that Komori Motoya and Sakusa Kiyoomi are two dumb volleyball idiots who might be smart in lessons and in life but relationships… (How the fuck did the school not notice how Sakusa’s eyes soften from _that_ gaze whenever he glimpses at Motoya) so the school collectively corners the volleyball club and threatens the vice-captain to get their OTP together already otherwise…

Everyone, over the holidays, forget just how attached Sakusa and Kiyoomi are to each other and they get a brick to the face first day of high school when Sakusa and Kiyoomi walks in hand-in-hand.

The school president hunts out the volleyball club but they only shake their head, “They aren’t actually dating; Motoya’s on a mission to make Sakusa more comfortable with touch and Sakusa is too lazy to protest.”

If a chair in the council room is broken that day, no one complains. Even the Principal gives a consoling pat on her back and a sigh that sounds too tired for someone in their early 50s.

And then it happens. Sakusa Kiyoomi walks up to Komori and backhugs him in the middle of the corridor. Motoya doesn’t even look surprised; he only smiles, soft and beautiful as he noses into Sakusa’s hair. Then they separate, intertwines their fingers and walk to the canteen.

After around fifty people sobbing at how sweet and cute and nice the whole thing was and the others having a hissy fit over _what do you mean they are not dating? They act married,_ is when he school then just collectively decides to just not bother anymore. The Student President posts an announcement on Reddit, confirming that there will be no more active attempts at getting the couple together. Sakusa Kiyoomi and Komori Motoya might be a different breed of humans than them but they _are_ part of the huge umbrella that is Itachiyama Academy and one thing that everyone agrees on is they must protect their own…it doesn’t matter that their own are a bunch of frustratingly oblivious gay soulmates-they are their own and until they realize their interdependence on each other or how in love they are for fuck’s sake, the Academy will protect their precious volleyball Sunshine and Grumpy Weasel.


End file.
